This invention relates to a process for preparing 17.alpha.-acyloxy-6-chloro-1.alpha.,2.alpha.-methylene-3,20-diones.
It is known that such compounds (i.e., those of Formula I below) are valuable pharmaceutical agents. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,093.) The compound of Formula I below with R as a methyl group (=cyproterone acetate) is used as an active ingredient in commercial drugs.
Synthesis of these compounds is quite expensive and the yields achieved are unsatisfactory.